mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kjhf/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Mmkay. ---- Why did you delete the link to Wanted Pages on the Main Page? :Look again? 21:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, my bad. Thanks for fixing it! :::Hence my summary of "Fix" ;) No harm done. Sorry... I'm gonna have to block you on MLN. You know, with the Rough Gem need and everything. Sorry. :( [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 22:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::No probs. Thanks for understanding. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 22:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Oops, sorry. Thanks for fixing the categories on all those pictures I uploaded. How do I do that myself? thanks! Housten 23:20, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :That's alright, I'm categorizing pretty much every single image uploaded! All you do is upload the image, then click edit (as you do with any article) and add the category code. E.g. if the image is a sticker, just add Category:Stickers onto the page. 23:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Can I have 3 clicks on my Framer's Apprentice module. [[User:TheLegoBrick|'The'LegoBrick ©]] (Talk, LC924 ) 13:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :On condition that you categorize your images!!! :Oh my images.....err okay. [[User:TheLegoBrick|'The'LegoBrick ©]] (Talk, LC924 ) 14:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::I mean those that you upload ;) I've given you some clicks on all your modules. I had some clicks spare :). Welcome tool Wikia has recently introduced a new feature called the Wikia Welcome Tool which automatically welcomes new users exactly one minute after their first edit. The signature is given by the last active administrator, so that the admin is online if the user has questions. Just a heads up for ya'... 14:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the warning. Can you delete my js page for me in that case? 17:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the image cleanups Thanks for the image category tagging the deletion marking! I will remember to do that in the future. Nitecrew 15:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :No probs. It's kinda my unwritten job :) 17:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Trade Okay. I'll set the trade module up. Jaller2 05:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok done. Thanks for the tires! Feel free to stop by at Café K for your shopping needs! 12:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::My first trade! Also, put the order on the cash register, not the talk page. Jaller2 00:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Warning 01:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) You will be blocked if you continue to exist, as you did to some weird page. Hey, wait, you didn't edit, did you? Oh, well. This is your final warning. 01:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for still existing :| 19:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC)